Nameless
by CosmicUniverse18
Summary: A scientist, living a normal life (mostly). Could he understood what was beyond science? Surviving in the world of Grimm and Aura wasn't easy. Was he just another nameless individual or would became more than he ever imagined? What were those secrets of the past waiting for him? Or was it the future itself?


**NAMELESS**

**ARC 1**

**CHAPTER 1: A New (Unwanted) World**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or MCU or DC or any other franchise I'd mention here – other than my idea and OC's, of course. I don't think Earth in those stories still be alive if I own any of them.****Plus, if any of those big, round, squisi franchise were mine, my power would be like Super Rich. And I'd be using that money making my own Animé out of my story.**

**Beta-reader: TheAchillesCurse**

* * *

I stared at the screen in front of me with laser intensity. Feeling bored I sighed again and rest my head on the desktop table, all the while keeping an eye on that damn screen, like I'm done for the last two hours. On screen there's only reading of two bars — unfortunately none of them full yet.

**Software Upload For Virtual Reality Simulation System _ Prototype V3 98%****Advanced**

**Power Grid Upgradation _ Protocol S/D/18 95%**

I sighed again as I got up and walked up to the nearby table to drink some coffee. Just as I drowned a full mug and screwed the lid of the flask, the glass doors of the room dinged and slid open.

"Hey kid, everything's okay now. Did you powered up it yet?" a voice called out.

I groaned, "The software's still booting. And don't call me 'kid' Sam! You're only five years older than me!" I cried out now facing him.

In front of me stood a man at 6'3 height — even two inch higher than me, with pitch black hair, black eyes with bronze colored skin tone. His name was Samuel or Sam as everyone called him. He wore a white lab coat like me with buttons undone, underneath it a muscle shirt — clearly for showing off his muscles, black trousers and black boots. In his hands a thick folder, which I assumed about the Power Grid hardware upgrades he did for last two days.

First thing I noticed that his face was full of beard, clearly he forgot to shave, again. How could someone forgot to shave was beyond me. Even I shaved and I didn't even had full beard like him. Specially today or tomorrow as it will be a big day for us. Though we hardly kept track of day or night here in space. There was black lines under his eyes for lack of sleep and his hair looked like it's didn't saw a comb for much time. Ha ha, who was I kidding? My hair probably looked the same.

Actually I'm his junior here and believe me when I said this, he doesn't waste any chances to remind me he's my senior and older than me.

Oh.. how rude of me, I didn't clarify where were we or what my name was.

My name was Alexander or I liked to call myself Alex in short and I'm a part of the wonderful and soon-to-be-famous crew 'The Prometheus Level Gamma'.

... I think, I was still not clarifying anything.

First, like any other sentient, respectable, humble being that I was, I liked to introduced myself before my crew, my captain or our project. Because obviously I'm very important to me.

As I said before, my name is Alexander and I'm an orphan. I lived at 'Father Francis's Academy For Children' in district 9 in my home planet 'Rama-9' in Umaskas solar system. I lived there for first ten years of my life. Then I went to 'Nexus Academy' in district 2 for higher education. FFAFC is a good orphanage but it lacked high education system unlike various universities, after all it's a children orphanage. Nexus was the best university in Rama. It's a middle and high school and university altogether.

I graduated from there at fourteen and get Masters in 'Aerospace Engineering'. It actually dubbed as military aircraft, spacecraft space satellite engineering altogether. In next one and half years I completed my doctorate in it. At sixteen I joined in ISSRD or 'Intergalactic Space Station Rama Division'. I'm not some sort of genius but I freely admit I've always above most of my peers. So, it's like a dream come true when I joined as a most junior intern in ISSRD that year. After two months in internship I got my first space mission. It was nothing special — bunch of rookie interns going to repair some glitches in communication satellites, but for me it's one of the best days in my life.

For the next six months we all did nothing but those low rank space missions. But at the end of year I scored at top five in 99% in equipment handling, aerospace engineering and did another masters in 'Alternative Energy and Cosmic Sources'. I got my professional astronaut license and joined ISS's advance program. There I met Samuel, he was already one of the squad leader there. For the next two years I joined total seventeen high middle rank missions, so I got more experience than a 3-4 years veteran there. And when the Prometheus mission came, the selection committee chose me as Sam's assistant or second rank engineer in it.

Now the Prometheus crew. It had a long history. The first team or _'The Prometheus'_ team built nearly thirty years ago. It's objective was to go Sun's sixth planet Saturn and found any proof of life before Earth. Unfortunately, in two earth's week time any communication with their spaceship stopped. There was some earthquake/ ground collapse happened and the spaceship destroyed, with every astronomers died. Their resident 2nd generation AI Android confirmed the deaths and functioned more three days before it also stopped functioning due to constant exposure to high radiation. In short, that was a complete failed mission.

The second _'Prometheus Omega'_ was a satellite's name, not a crew. It was the first satellite which crossed solar system's boundary and went to near star Alfa Sentauri, Sun's neighbour star. Then it experimented and established the foundations of Space Bridge theory.

After that accomplishment 'Space Bridge Technology' was built and we humans saw a new era of transportation. Small communities started building beyond solar system. Rama-9 actually 9th number planet where human colony was built twenty two years ago and one of the five secondary headquarters for ISS.

Now how all of that history lesson were relevant to our mission? Beside the crew name of course.

Only one answer — 'High Distance Space Bridge Technology'.

We had Space Bridges but with this new one we can safely travel near 40 light years with each bridge. Of course that means using more powerful and stable energy source, more time for equipment setting and more cool down time before using the machine again. But with that we can potentially go to our primary headquarter and home planet Earth in six to eight months time. It's also reduces energy waste upto 10%. That's why everyone's here was excited about these mission, finishing it means creating another milestone in space technology.

But for that mission we first needed a low frequency cosmic ray field zone or as we begun to called it 'Negative Zone'. Actually Sam and Martha — another of our teammate, named it from some old superhero comic book. And most of us, including me, liked old sci-fi movies or comics, so we didn't protested for the new naming. Except Brandon, then again his favourite pass time was intimidating people and grunting.

Huh.. I'm went in tangent again. So we the 'Gamma Prometheus' team came here this special site named 'Negative Zone - B4'. For last 69 days we stayed in this site, analyzed and Frequency Diagramed surrounding area, cleared some small stray asteroid stones. And for the last two hours our damn Advanced Power Grid Software was upgrading.

"You know, you should stop thinking like that. You looked like some old grandpa reminiscent about his past youth." Sam's teasing voice bought me out of my internal musings.

I shrugged, not embarrassed, "Just thinking how far I've come in last four years."

Just then the computer gave a 'beep' and showed Software restoration for VRS system at 100%.

"Well," Sam drawled with a smirk, "you've came at full, now you should learn how to go backwards."

Oh, and don't forget his terrible jokes.

"Is it supposed to be a joke?" When he gave me a flat look I shook my head, "It's getting old real fast. And it's not even funny." I deadpanned.

"Oh, come on Alex, I'm improving. Have some faith in your boss man, my little junior."

Just hearing it again something started grinding together... Oh.., that's my teeth.

"You are not my boss." I groused out then added with a smirk, "If you kept telling lame jokes like that, you'll never get a girlfriend Sam. I can give my faith in that. Maybe I'll have the honor to see your jokes get old and senile then burn to death."

"Hey! That's mean!" he pouted, "Stop bringing sore topics of your senior, kid!"

"Whatever." I just rolled my eyes and didn't bought that he was the one who was pouting like a child. "Come on, let's see my new adjustments."

At that his expression turned serious. Clearly interested, he laid the folder on one side of the table, took a sit in a chair beside me. Than he took my coffee and started sipping from it. I just gave him a look.

"What?" he asked, "It's not like you're going to drink it, now that you have work to do. Why waste good coffee?"

He was right. But that's not mean I had to like it. I gave him that look for another couple of moments, than dropped it and touched the bar showed 100% at screen.

Suddenly the simulator pad beside the computer monitor came to life and started showing a three dimensional holographic image of human brain. Beside it came a list of readings about blood pressure in brain, hormone release rate of Pituitary Gland, amount of bio-electricity discharge per second and heart beat per minute.

"Bio-electricity?" Sam raised a questioning eyebrow. "I thought that chip had enough power supply with a micro-nuclear battery."

"It's not for the chip." I told him, "You'll see."

In monitor I touched a section with my picture attached to it. Within seconds in the place of the normal brain hologram a second brain hologram, which was mine, displayed.

That image looked like exact copy of other except at the base of skull there was a small chip attached. The chip was black colored and size of a nail. With it's joined a small battery by a thin wire. That battery colored red in the image. It's actually a Micro-Nuclear Subparticle Cell which was much less radioactive than normal Lithium-ProtoNuclear or Subatomic cells. Undoubtedly it's lifespan also much less than normal cells. But it's only used to power the small chip, so it could be used for more than 50 years.

But in front beside the vertebra another small chip attached there. It had some power receptors going beyond that image but there was no power cell with it.

"What's that?" Sam asked, pointing the receptors.

"Energy Receptors." I answered shortly. I knew what was coming.

"And you thought it's a good idea to activate those secondary chip receptors attached to your robotic arm? What the hell Alex?! I thought you know the risk playing with those simulator systems! Captain said just to upgrade your chip's software, not reset it!"

"Well, I did more than that. But for your record Martha removed the secondary cell from my neck and reconnect the wires." I replied. Martha was our teammate; she was a biologist cum our doctor. Clearly, knowing she did the removal operation Sam would had nothing to say against it.

True to my words Sam's annoyance depleted, frowning he sighed, "I should have known she did this. Still, I assume you have a very good reason to do this."

"Ohh, I have one of the best reason to do that." I smirked and opened a data file beside the holographic image. It's a two page algorithm sets for my chip's new software.

Sam throughly read the algorithms and some pointers I added during writing the new version. After solid five minutes of reading and rereading it he commented lastly, "I'm impressed, Alex. It's a very fine software with very few drawbacks. You even used gen 5 firewalls. But what's that 'ECS' in second chip and how you going to active it?"

"ECS or Emotional Control System. It's will be primary objective of second chip's function. And for power," I tapped and the image zoomed where the secondary chip was located, "see these receptors," he nodded and I continued, "It is directly connected to my robotic arm's biceps and my brain." I showed him my right hand's biceps, "and those receptors absorb enough bio-electricity there to full function the chip." I finished.

"Well, you know during metabolism a vast amount energy always wasted. Using a minuscule amount of energy from them will not harm me physically. My body just going to chalk out it as a workout." I deduced and he nodded.

That's the idea I used here. During and after metabolism our body wasted a big amount of energy. We could see it in BMR rate. And to run the chip's program for at least 24 hours the needed energy was equal to the energy I burn in a thirty to forty minutes normal workout I did here. I just had to eat 10%-15% more meal to adjust that small energy depletion. It was a easy solution. The tough part was to unify this ECS to main chip's software. Which I did and I really enjoyed the unique outcome I made.

"Are you sure ECS not going to effect you negatively at emotional level?" he asked me with a hint of concern.

"Why Sam?" I teased, "Are you cared for me that much?"

"Pfft, of course I cared for you. If you suddenly become an emotionally imbalanced lunatic then who'll going to listen to my Advanced Spacecraft Engineering lectures here. Except you only Captain can understand about it, and I'm fairly sure she will give me a lecture about that subject rather than the other way around."

"Glad to know your priorities." I grumbled. Though what he said was true. Captain Sierra was the most experienced astronaut in the whole ISSRD. She must be had a fair amount of knowledge in every subject we all did a doctorate on. After all, experience teaches more than classroom knowledge.

"No, the ECS is not going to control my emotions every second, per se." I steered the conversion back to the main topic. "In a way, it will give me an emotional edge. Say, if sudden fear, anxiety, panic happens, it'll reduces my panic status but not panic response and give me a peace in mind to help me think calmly and logically. It will become devastating if suddenly my body's adrenaline stopped functioning in some danger or emergency. I will feel it or will act towards my body's natural instincts, but I can think clearly during it." I clarified.

"Plus it will also help you in heavy data loading or using primary chip's at 100% capacity." he added.

I nodded. I thought I clearly established the fact that I'm a cyborg.

Well maybe not a Cyborg; Advanced Organic and Semi-Organic mechanisms installed in my hand and to process it's programming two chip's in my brain. But it's sounds so cool when I always said someone I'm a Cyborg. It sounded like those sci-fi movies where suddenly these machines will start to control me and I become a terminator; than I will start to killing peoples mindlessly. Ha ha ha.

I knew even in my own ears it sounded hopelessly pathetic; but meh I didn't really care.

Whatever, in short, nearly a year ago there was an accident happened in headquarter. A subatomic nuclear reactor gone volatile. Me and other five engineers reported to help immediately; though headquarter always had at least twenty engineers present, but that time most of them gone to other districts to supervising.

So two of them went to control room and we other four went to chamber to off that reactor manually. During that the reactor became extremely overheated. We all got small burns and radiation poisoning, nothing fatal. But due to most closeness than the others to the reactor, I received a big amount of radiation exposure. As a result most of my right hands nerves damaged or burned; bone marrow in Humerus and fingers damaged and bone structures weakened. Doctors had to replace those bones and bone marrow or later in fear that cancer cells could start to grow there. So my whole Humerus, Radius, finger bones and part of Ulna replaced by organic bonelike calcium compounds. It was more strong and rigid than normal bones and also weight more heavy, but I learn to live with it. One of the upside of those that my mechanical bones and synthetic muscle fibers will getting more strong and sturdy the more I use them. Plus the constant supply of sodium, calcium, iodine in meals also helped them getting stronger. Now after roughly one year I could easily lift a small bike by my right hand. But to help my brain to process all of those responses, another doctors team implanted that two chips inside my brain. Martha was one of the doctors team that time. So she understood my medical history more than anyone.

"If you just used UltraNet program it'll get more easy, you know that? It's security upgraded more recently." Sam asked, cutting off my musings again.

I gave him a flat look, "You know I don't trust that. Why are you kept asking that all the time?"

Sam just shook his head with a small smile, "You and your paranoia."

"Hey, my paranoia for a good reason and you know that!"

I didn't know why everyone liked UltraNet so much. Well I know why but still I didn't like it.

UltraNet or Ultimate Network Connectivity. It was a 3rd gen internet connection. That was first created almost seven years ago. Why it was became so popular because it connected human brain with any firewall less machines by a small chip in brain. It was all good and dandy, before three years ago a black hat computer hackers team cracked it's security code and started stealing vital information straight from peoples mind. Fortunately it was stopped and the security upgraded immediately, but it left an impact on people. And I was sure as hell, I'm not ever going to use it.

"What was that primary chip's interface you changed?" Sam asked now pointing at the first chip's direction on the image.

"Oh, that's the most interesting change I did in that new version. It took a lot of hard work and concentration in my part. I believe it is the most important creation of the era." I said with a nod and tried to keep my face straight.

However Sam saw through my bullshit and replied in a sarcastic tone, "Yeesss.. Of course, I believe you." he rolled his eyes, "C'mon Alex, you've build enough suspense. What's the interface?"

I grinned, "Be patient. Just let me download this first."

Just then my right hand's mechanical index fingertip opened and the fake nail slid inside, revealed a small USB port. Cool right? I jammed that in the receiver point of the computer and a new screen came on monitor.

**SOFTWARE NAME: Virtual Reality Simulation System (VRS)**

**VERSION: Prototype V3**

**USER ID: 1225.89SD.334**

**USER NAME: N/A**

In the space for user name I put my full name, selected OK and immediately a notification about downloading started came.

**Downloading Started…**

**… Download Finished.**

**File saved to Primary Memory Cell.**

**See start-up page for more information.**

I dismissed the page, plug-out my finger and bought a box contained two virtual projection lens from my pocket.

Sam became clearly surprised to see that and asked, "Are you going to project the startup page as a hologram?"

"Yes." I nodded and put them quickly on my eyes. Then I commanded aloud, "Startup page: VRS Version 3."

Suddenly in front of me materialised a 1x1 square feet bluish box. I had to suppress a smirk as Sam jumped a little to see that. The box appeared roughly one and half feet distance from me and unlike holograms it was semi-transparent. On that box like screen some notifications started displaying.

**SOFTWARE UPGRADE: Received**

**SOFTWARE NAME: Virtual Reality Simulation System (VRS)**

**VERSION: Prototype V3**

**CODEC: Encrypted**

**USER: Allowed**

**SECURITY: Always Active**

**ASSOCIATED SOFTWARE: Operating System ECS**

**All Motor skills has retained.**

**Recognized Sympathetic Nervous System.**

**All organic chemicals needed for functioning ECS recognized.**

**SYSTEM WILL ACTIVATE IN 10 SECONDS!**

I glanced at Sam, who still stared at the new screen in slight confusion. Finally he asked in a less intrigued voice, "So it's your interface you so much taking about."

"No," I replied, three more seconds needed on screen, "That is."

All of those texts deleted from the screen and a new text appeared in black color which made Sam's mouth agape.

**THE GAMER EXPERIENCE**

**Welcome To The Game**

**The Game User: Alexander Aloysius Craig**

**Options:**

**Stat Page**

**Special Function**

**Connectivity**

**Settings**

**Wireless Connection**

**Notifications**

**Exit**

"Hell", Sam muttered, obviously trying to warp the situation in a single word, "Holy shit Alex, out of everything you made your interface a RPG game?! I don't know I should clap your back or yell at you." his bemused expression changed and he grinned, "God, Captain will be _annoyed_. And Lauren will have a heart attack from excitement to just see that."

"So it's kind of unique, isn't it?" I asked wearing a matching grin.

"You bet it is." He grinned, "So, you can use Stat functions?"

I gave a smirk and voice commanded aloud, "User Stat."

Suddenly a new box appeared or specifically my Stats appeared in front of us.

**Name: Alexander Aloysius Craig Title: Specialist Spacecraft Engineer and Data Analyst Level: N/A (Not Entered)**

**Class: Military Rank B Nickname: Alex**

**Age: 19**

**Height: 6'1"**

**Iris / Hair Colour: Deep Blue / Blonde**

**Next Level: N/A (Locked)**

**HP: N/A**

**MP: N/A**

**Strength: N/A**

**Dexterity: N/A**

**Vitality: N/A**

**Intelligence: N/A**

**Wisdom: N/A**

**Luck: 100**

**Stat Points: Points**

**Personal Info: Alexander Aloysius Craig was from District 9 in planet Rama-9. He was an orphan. He was graduated from Nexus University and joined ISSRD in 27 Rama Year. He is now a part of the awesome specialist crew 'The Prometheus Gamma'.**

"Well now I have to say it's pretty cool. But why those slots were empty? You know, you can just compare your physical psychological capabilities to normal civilians and give yourself proper stats." He pointed out.

That was a thing I also thought. If not only I wanted to give myself proper stats, I wanted them as accurate as possible. So I needed to compare myself with civilian or a children. Say, if a child could punch with 1 pound force who had a muscle mass half than me; than I should punch with 2 pounds force. And if a wrestler had two times more my muscle masses, they should punch with 4 pounds force. So as a only numerical value the child's, me and the wrestlers stat point should be 1, 2 and 4 respectively. Though INT WIS stats were easy one, I used everyone's IQ test score — even as Rama's and ISS used different criteria.

"I thought the same thing. And the OS calculated everyone of ours teams Stats by the data given by the computer, including me. I inserted physical exams score, IQ score, body mass, weight etc. I just didn't want my page given theoretically." He nodded.

"So you first wanted to test your stats by yourself, and than wanted to compare it with computer system. So is there any data about me?"

I grinned, "Observe."

**Observe: (Active Skill)**

**Level: N/A Level: Max (When data obtained from other sources)**

**[ Through continuous observation and concentrating on a target, a skill to observe objects, persons and analyze situations was generated, allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained. ]**

**Name: Samuel Loiss Jackson Title: Specialist Chief Spacecraft Engineer Level: N/A (Not Entered)**

**Class: Military Rank A Nickname: Sam Age: 24 Height: 6'3"**

**Iris / Hair Colour: Black / Pitch Black**

**Next Level: N/A (Locked)**

**HP: N/A MP: N/A**

**Strength: 40-45 Dexterity: 30-32 Vitality: 35-38 Intelligence: 51 Wisdom: 36-40 Luck: –100**

**Stat Points: (Not Allowed)**

**Personal Info: Samuel Loiss Jackson was from District 2 in planet Rama-9. His parents were Richard and Agatha Jackson. He was graduated from Nexus University and joined ISSRD in 25 Rama Year. He is now a part of the awesome specialist crew 'The Prometheus Gamma'.**

"Do I even want to know why your Luck 100 and my Luck –100?"

"Probably not. And out of everything you noticed that?" I snarked.

"Hey, it's important. Give me a better Luck stat."

"I will," he started to smile, "after you got a girlfriend." and there his smile fall.

"Spoiled sport." He grumbled. "When you adjust your stats?"

"Yeah, after we give Captain our progress report, I want to head towards training room first before meal. Are you coming there?"

"No," he groaned, "I want to eat and than sleep at least four hours. I'll see that tomorrow."

"Okay than, what are we waiting for?" I said and glanced at the computer monitor to see Advanced Power Grid Preservation Protocol completed five minutes ago. Shit, we were how deep in conversation I forgot to check it.

I quickly put all of the data and readings of new Power Grid into a hard drive and stood up.

"Let's go." Sam said before he noticed his now cold coffee and drowned it in a big gulp.

"Let's not waste good coffee." he shrugged, took his folder and headed towards the door.

"You know Aloysius name doesn't really suit you. What are you, some kind of goth king?" he said as we headed for command room.

I rolled my eyes, huh, I'm doing that a lot these days. "It's not so bad. When Father Francis named me I'm just two weeks old Sam. That time I couldn't really suggested him to name me Superman, did I?" Sam chuckled at that.

"Plus he gave me that name from one of his old science fiction books. That character was a genius scientist, but too much knowledge made him giddy to achieve immortality and to start a war. Later he was killed by one of the animals, on whom he first experimented his bio-weapon. In short, Science can teach you anything; but you have to learn morality by yourself." I said, remembering father's words.

"I never thought a nerd like you would be so zen."

"Hey, what about you?! You're also a nerd!"

"Yeah, but I'm a hot nerd. I've got muscles, not a noodle like you." Sam smirked.

"Shut up Sam!"

**(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)**

As we crossed the hallway and walked towards command room, we met Martha in our way. She was a tall woman with brown hair and tanned skin. She wore a blue blouse underneath a white lab coat like us and blue trousers. She had a small holographic projector in one hand and walked slowly as she looked like lost in thought. As we neared I greeted her.

"Hey Martha!"

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at us startled. When she noticed us her face broke into a smile.

"Hey yourselves, Alex," she nodded towards Sam, "Sam."

Sam, like the blushing idiot that he was — not my words, mind you — smile awkwardly and started to scratch his neck sheepishly. The telltale signs of pink started to creep on his cheeks. "Hey."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and started the conversion by myself, "Are you also going to give reports to Captain?" I asked eyeing the projector.

"Yes. She asked me to give medical reports about everyone of our team." She said as we resumed walking.

"So that was why you took my blood sample a couple of days ago." I remembered; she said that time it was a routine exam.

"Yeah," she nodded, "Captain told me to check everyone's blood toxicity level for any indication of radioactive poisoning, including herself. She thought if I find anything it will delay tomorrow's project."

"Fair enough," now somewhat composed Sam said, "So you found anything concerning?"

"No, not at all." She shook her head, her short hair swung with it. A glance at Sam told me he was watching her like a creep — hee hee, again, not my words; if it was me I didn't described him with mild words like 'idiot'. I stole glances between them just as Sam caught my eyes. And I thought he had a idea of what I was thinking; if his sudden pout and huffing was any indication.

"We all have a very minuscule amount of radiation present in all of our blood, but it is not even at benign level, far low from it." Martha continued her sentence, seemingly unaware of our exchange.

"And in time our body will snuff it out eventually. We can start our project tomorrow in time. I just wish there will be no radiation at all by power wasting." She finished.

"Oh, there will be not." I informed her, "I fixed the software of Power Grid Controller. Waste of power output now will be very low. And Sam…"

"And I reset the hardwares; Controller, power core everything. Plus gave two extra radiation absorbers layer. Don't worry Martha, everything will be okay." Sam said with a smile and was his chest puffed out in pride?

Martha gave Sam a greatfull smile, which started to melt his world around him and turned her attention towards me. "So, how is your neck? Didn't Captain said to upgrade your data chips for tomorrow."

"Oh, it's fine. I still took a antiseptic yesterday, but it's fine."

"Okay, if you say so." She answered unsure.

"Really, it's healed and fine, there's no need to concern."

"It was literally in my job description to concern my patient's health, Alex." She replied seriously.

"'patient'", I said disbelievingly.

"Only health?" Sam muttered lowly.

I ignored him and told Martha, "Hey! I'm not sick! I'm a healthy man."

"That doesn't mean you're not my patient." She smirked.

I just grumbled some more then she asked, "So what new did you do with those chips?"

I perked up at that question and Sam gave a laugh, "You don't believe what that kid did."

"What?" Martha asked perplexed.

"Well", I drawled with a smirk, "Observe."

**Target Recognized!**

Then Martha's Stat page came in front of us, much to her clear surprise.

**Name: Martha Amazaki Title: Specialist Chief Doctor in-charge Level: N/A (Not Entered)**

**Class: Military Rank A Nickname: Martha Age: 27 Height: 5'9"**

**Iris / Hair Colour: Sea Green / Brown**

**Next Level: N/A (Locked)**

**HP: N/A MP: N/A**

**Strength: 30-32 Dexterity: 35-38 Vitality: 38-40 Intelligence: 59 Wisdom: 38-40 Luck: 70**

**Stat Points: (Not Allowed)**

**Personal Info: Martha Amazaki was from District Ohoma in planet Armageddon-7. Her mother was Sasha Amazaki. She was graduated from Ohoma University and joined ISS in 30 Armageddon Calendar Year and joined ISSRD in 27 Rama Year. She is now a part of the awesome specialist crew 'The Prometheus Gamma'.**

Martha stopped and stared at the screen box in open mouth, much like Sam. At the end she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Why am I not surprised? Those Video Games? Really?" She rolled her eyes as I started to open my mouth for some smartass reply. "It's a rhetorical question Alex. Don't answer. Do you know Captain will be annoyed?" She finally asked the most important question.

I gave her a grin, "Yes. And?"

Martha sighed, "You're impossible." Then she added with a smile, "But I have to say it's amazing. It's also will help you to collect and analyze data faster tomorrow."

I nodded, "Yes. That's what I'll use to counter Captain's any argument and try to delay any yelling beforehand."

"Just don't flash your grin too much." Sam advised.

"Can't promise. But I'll try." I shot back as we stopped outside command room's door and Martha took out her ID card for scanning.

Just as she was going for the slide panel the door opened and two figures stepped out, one man and one woman to be precise. The twins Adam and Amelia Jordan — our security officers. Both had black eyes, sharp noses and blonde hair; though Amelia's hair tied in a bun. They both dressed in black military uniform with black boots.

When they noticed us Amelia greeted us, "Good evening, Ms. Amazaki, Mr. Craig, Mr. Jackson." Adam just nodded politely.

We all gave a smile and 'Hello's and Martha inquired, "Did Captain give you security rearrangements?"

"Yes." this time Adam answered. "Now if you three will excuse us, we have to go to copy Captain's orders."

With that those two brushed past us and went towards security room.

"So much for small talk." Sam grumbled.

Martha and I said nothing, we all used to their more professional behavior. But they were Lieutenants of Rama's military forces, they were good at what they do.

Then I thought why not use observe on them, I also want to see what would be their stats by computer deduction. When I said "Observe" Martha and Sam looked at me in surprise.

**Target (s) Recognized!**

**Name: Amelia Jordan Title: Specialist Lieutenant (Air Force Troupe A)**

**Level: N/A (Not Entered)**

**Class: Military Rank AA Nickname: Echo (codename)**

**Age: 32 Height: 5'9"**

**Iris / Hair Colour: Black / Blonde**

**Next Level: N/A (Locked)**

**HP: N/A MP: N/A**

**Strength: (Denied)**

**Dexterity: (Denied)**

**Vitality: (Denied)**

**Intelligence: 44 Wisdom: 63 Luck: 0**

**Stat Points: (Not Allowed)**

**Personal Info: She is now a part of the awesome specialist crew 'The Prometheus Gamma'.**

**(Permission denied for other information access.)**

**Name: Adam Jordan Title: Specialist Lieutenant (Space Force Troupe A)**

**Level: N/A (Not Entered)**

**Class: Military Rank AA Nickname: Delta (codename)**

**Age: 32 Height: 6'1"**

**Iris / Hair Colour: Black / Blonde**

**Next Level: N/A (Locked)**

**HP: N/A MP: N/A**

**Strength: (Denied)**

**Dexterity: (Denied)**

**Vitality: (Denied)**

**Intelligence: 49 Wisdom: 56 Luck: 0**

**Stat Points: (Not Allowed)**

**Personal Info: He is now a part of the awesome specialist crew 'The Prometheus Gamma'.**

**(Permission denied for other information access.)**

It was no wander as soldiers their capabilities and biodata would be government secret. Oh well, I can't knew everything. My other two companions also saw that and came to the same conclusion. I exited from the Stat page just as Martha knocked the now open door and ducked her head inside and asked, "May we come in Cap?"

"Come in Martha." Captain Sierra's voice called out from inside.

Inside was a glass table and some chair around it. The room was very big; the table was one side of the room. Other side had command terminal. Far ahead in the room was the cockpit. It was actually cockpit and command room together. Beside it in a raised platform had auto-operate terminal.

In the head of the table sat a middle-aged woman, Captain Sierra Leonaero, captain of our crew and mission commander. She actually a Specialist Spacecraft Pilot. She wore a military black shirt, black pants and boots; her blonde hair cut short. Her green eyes swept over us as we entered the room.

On one side beside her, wrapped in the same attire as her, sat Jaclyn Diaz, our teams official training instructor. She had the most exotic Stormy grey coloured eyes I had ever seen. Her caramel hair cut in shoulder length. Though she was very sweet in behavior otherwise, in training there was no one more tougher than her. After all, she was a general of the Air force Unit in Rama before she took early retirement five years ago and became a full time astronaut to join missions in deep space. And she and Captain Sierra was a long time friends, so she joined as a training instructor in our mission.

Beside her a few sits down sat Brandon Stewart, our Radioactive Equipmentalist. He was a grey haired man, probably in his mid-fifties. He wore a lab coat like Sam, black button-up shirt and grey pants. I knew nothing about him, other than that he was a AA ranked officer and worked in District 10, before he was selected for our mission. And there was no other person I disliked more than him.

From the day one he became a pain in the butt for me. Always sniped at me or tried to discard any suggestion I gave. He acted like he was the Captain I should listen to. I didn't really knew what he had against me. Most of the time I thought it was because I was a B ranked officer who got selected in a most important mission; other times I didn't had a clue.

Huh.., I again went to tangents. In short, he was a old senile, bull-headed to me.

In the other side of the table sat a raven-haired, onyx eyed man in a military uniform. He was one of the security in-charge under the twins command. His name was Si.., uh no, maybe Sem, uhh.. or something.

God, I really forgot his name.

Before I pondered more what was his name, Captain's voice called out.

"Martha, Alex, Samuel, please take a sit." Captain Sierra Leonaero said. Martha took a sit beside Jaclyn and we two took sits near Cap's sit.

"That'll be all for now. But I want every proximity sensors on high alert. Dismissed." Captain said to the raven-haired man — Simon, now I remembered; she told Simon.

"Yes, Captain." Simon gave her a salute and exited the room.

"This has everyone's blood toxicity report." Martha said without any preamble and gave her the projection file, "I gave everyone's a green, Captain. There's no need for any delay."

"Thanks for that Martha. I'll check it after the meeting." Captain replied accepting the projection file and turned to us. "Sam, Alex. How's the progress of Power Grid?"

"Everything's set, Cap." Sam gave her his file, which contained some notes and two hard drives and I gave her my pen drive. "Though the amount of power we'll be use, the ship's engines and thrusters will be out of energy for at least an hour."

"How about the backup generators?" She asked.

"They can be used for extra ramp up," This time I answered, "but only after the cool down time. Or we have to face volatile reactors."

"All right, we will have to be more careful about power output system. Alex, I believe I told you to upgrade your primary chip for that."

"Oh, he did a very good job at that." Sam snarked. I gave him a evil eye for ratted me out; even Martha told him not to be mean to me like that. In which he acted upon obediently.

"Can I see it Alex?" Captain asked.

"Uh.. Cap, you see, it'll integrate every monitor in one and notify me in anything. Plus it is easy to use for me." I laid out facts first as Cap raised an eyebrow.

"And?"

I sighed. There I go.

I commanded stand-by screen to come and explained everything to her. Than I also showed her notification system and finally commanded Exit.

For a long time, hours upon hours Captain said nothing. Okay, it might be five seconds but for me it was hours. Then she sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Those upgrades I told you to do, is it has all of that?" I gulped but nodded.

"Yes. I don't need to check every computer, it will integrate all the systems in one and inform me as notifications. Though after use the primary chip needs some time to cool down."

Cap arched an eyebrow at that, "How much?"

"At least 48 to 60 hours or sometime in between. The more data loading will require more time. Though all of it just calculations, I never test it in such big scale."

"And are you sure it will not draw us back during the testing?"

"Yes. I can guarantee it. That primary chip now has system control calibrate accuracy 98%. It is more than enough."

"I don't like it's childish interface, nor the prospect of giving a full control of secondary grid to a B rank, Captain Leonaero." Brandon grunted out of blue.

"Why you think at all? I don't need your opinion for anything I do Brand. Thanks for your overwhelming concern," I said sarcastically, seriously what's his problem. "But what I do to MY data processor's is none of your business." his eyes narrowed at my words. I didn't really give a shit at that. Who the hell he thought he was to tell me what to do or not. If he didn't like it, he could go to eat bullshit.

I disliked people like him — though not hate, 'hate' was a strong word — who think being high ranked officer was everything. He and his whole family was A ranked officer, he was AA ranked lieutenant before he retired. And he was the only people in our team who thought just because I was B ranked officer I should not be in this team.

Though in couple of previous years I invested more time in my missions than military trainings in favour to achieve enough expertise to go higher class missions. That's why I was still in B rank, but I needed only more four months worth training with a supervisor to get A rank. It was not like I didn't want to get A rank.

But when he said that, it was like he purposefully 'forgot' that I earned my place here because of my experience, because I was best at what I do.

"And it's about my B rank again, isn't it?" I mused aloud. "I'd like to remind you again that I earned my place in that for my experience, my hard work. But I think it's a lost cause to waste my words on you." I replied coldly.

"Why you little.." Brand begun before Cap shut him up.

"Enough." Cap snapped. "There will be no disagreements any more. Mr. Craig," she turned to me and I gulped, she only used last name to drive a point home, "though Mr. Stewart should not questioned your expertise, I discourage you to bluntly disrespect or insult your senior officer." I just nodded, no need to made her angry.

"And Mr. Stewart," Captain turned to that blubber-mouthed, stupid fucker, bull-faced idiotic bastard, "even as Mr. Craig a B ranked officer, you should not question his expertise. Everyone in this team have equal value. And I asked Mr. Craig to upgrade that particular Operating System, even as his method and result is very… unorthodox." I elbowed Sam as he snickered silently beside me. "But if it get the work done, we should have no problem with it." Brand just grunted in response. Cap finished and turned to me again, "How did it received command?"

Wow, it was gone more smoothly than I thought. I pointed at the small microphone attached at my shirts collar and Cap nodded her head in understanding.

"Now if we..." She stopped as Lou slid the door and entered. She was the only one, other than Sam, I called a friend. She was also the most close aged to me than anyone in this team. Just like Sam I knew her from the ISSRD. She was our radioactive chemical analyst in this mission. Today she wore a blue shirt which matched her eyes some gray cargo pants and short heeled black boots.

"Hey Cap, sorry for the late. Did I missed anything important?" She asked and took a sit at my opposite. "Hey Alex, Martha, Sam…–" she stopped as she looked at Sam, "Wow Sam, you look like a zombie. Did you even bath?"

He said nothing as he crossed his arms in front of him and glared at her. But that was enough to give a answer as Lou laughed.

Captain Sierra gave her a amused smile at her lack of courtesy to asking permission upon entering and replied, "Not much Lauren, we just started discussing."

"But you just missed Alex's big reveal." Sam just had to open his big mouth.

"What?" She asked me in curiosity and I sighed knowing what would happen.

"Stand By page." I commanded a stand-by page appeared before me with options and at the top of it had three lines written in black.

**THE GAMER EXPERIENCE**

**Welcome To The Game**

**The Game User: Alexander Aloysius Craig**

"OH MY GOD!" Lou shrieked loudly and came in front of me so fast I thought she might be teleported. I was so startled that I fall back on the floor, still on my chair, with a loud 'thud'.

"Ms. Grace, go back to your sit please, we still have much to discuss." Captain Sierra said, "And help Mr. Craig."

"Awww..", I complained, as Lou helped to get me up. I rubbed my head, steadied my chair and shot a glare to her, "You had to do that, no?"

She just giggled but instead to go to her chair, took a sit at a empty chair beside me. When she saw that I still giving her that glare she shrugged, "You made funny faces."

"That he did." Sam quipped with a smile.

"And I want to see all of the functions of that new operating system of yours." She demanded.

"Yeah, yeah," I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, "Tomorrow, after our project completes. I just started this, I don't even see every options in projection by myself. And after a big data load, it'll need some time to cool down."

"But at least let me see my stats." She said and immediately started to give me big puppy dog eyes. I did rolled my eyes this time and said, "Observe."

**Target Recognized!**

**Name: Lauren Grace Title: Specialist Radioactive Chemical Analyst Level: N/A (Not Entered)**

**Class: Military Rank A Nickname: Lou Age: 21 Height: 5'8"**

**Iris / Hair Colour: Azure / Black**

**Next Level: N/A (Locked)**

**HP: N/A MP: N/A**

**Strength: 32-35 Dexterity: 35-38 Vitality: 38-40 Intelligence: 60 Wisdom: 38-40 Luck: 80**

**Stat Points: (Not Allowed)**

**Personal Info: Lauren Grace was from District Newland in planet Armageddon-7. Her parents was Jason and Piper Grace. She was graduated from Newland University and joined ISS in 32 Armageddon Calendar Year and joined ISSRD in 26 Rama Year. She is now a part of the awesome specialist crew 'The Prometheus Gamma'.**

"Why did everyone's Luck more than me?" Sam complained.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." I denied, but my lips twitching upwards.

Sam just grumbled something about 'sitty machines' and I turned to see Lou's expression.

"Wow," her eyes sparkled and a mischievous grin started to form on her face, the same type of grin that indicated me that maybe I should not let her saw the interface.

"Lou", I asked tentatively, "You knew that it's just looked like a virtual video game, it's not have any functions. It's not like you connect my chips with a computer and play with that OS."

Her eyes started to sparkle more ominously.

"Um..", I hemmed, "Maybe I should not gave you that idea. Lou! Did you even listening to me?!"

"Yeah, yeah, totally." She said distractedly.

I sighed. I was the youngest member here, but sometimes I felt like I was more mature than some of them.

"Alexander, Lauren, I'm sure you'll find another time to banter. We are here not for that." Captain said firmly.

At that I sat straight to my chair and dismissed that screen by voice command. Lou pouted at the lack of game screen but got serious at Captain's firm gaze.

"Now Lauren, did you completed your assignments?" Captain Sierra asked.

"Yeah, I got all of those sorted out, Cap. Here, I have everything in this." Lou gave her a pen drive and she immediately inserted in her tablet.

"What is this all about?" I asked Lou in a low voice. She looked at me quizzically than made an understanding hum.

"Oh, I forgot." She glanced at Cap who still reading something from her tablet and continued, "Anyway, Cap told me to check those heat absorbents in the engine room. If our space bridge started malfunctioning somehow, we'll cut all of the power and activate those. Better safe than sorry."

"And?" I inquired. I could feel it, she's not telling something, something maybe I should know. "What are you not telling me, Lou?"

"Nothing." She replied smoothly, too smoothly.

When she saw I still looking at her she sighed, "It's… it's not really my place to tell. If Cap wants, she will tell you." She said in a whisper.

I narrowed my eyes at her and just about to ask again, than thought better of it. If she hesitated to tell, than it's not the right place to ask.

"Excellent work, Lauren. I'll integrate this into system as soon as possible." Lou just shrugged at Captain's praise.

"Alright team, everything seems okay and we are right on the schedule. Now if no has to add anything, I'll suggest everyone to go catch enough sleep and be ready for tomorrow."

"Um Cap", I asked, "I know Jaclyn will help you in command terminal, but can she help me with something?"

"For what?" Jaclyn asked surprised.

"I need to use training room for something to test, and you're already my supervisor. It'll be a big help if you run those fighting programs."

"You're going for training." Lou whispered in awe. I, of course, ignored her.

"I don't know, I have so many works here." Jaclyn said in mock contemplation, "I still don't have my meal."

"Please." I begged. When she still looked thoughtful I cried out, "Hey, don't be like that. Shouldn't you be happy this time I asked you for help in training."

This time she cracked a smile, "Well, that's a first."

I rolled my eyes, "I'll bring your meal from dining hall. There, happy?"

"Alright, alright kid. I'm just messing with you." She chuckled. She got up, tossed a wave at Cap and slid the door open, "Well? Come on, I don't have all day."

Well meeting already ended. Others already started to leave the room, I got up to follow her. But Cap's voice stopped me, "Mr. Craig, Ms. Grace. Can I have a moment from you two?"

Me and Lou stopped at our tracks and turned to Captain Leonaero as she motioned us to retake our sits. We two and Cap were the only people in the room as others already left.

"So, what's up?" I asked deciding to lighten the mood, as their faces suddenly went to very serious mode.

"I'll go to straight to the point Alex. There was another reason I told you to upgrade that OS into a semi-auto integral OS." She sighed than continued, "Remember two weeks ago our radio satellite started to show problems?" I nodded, "That time I didn't noticed anything odds. But last week when I checked it thoroughly I found a deleted list." She slid that tablet towards me and I noticed indeed there was a list, stating that we sent a emergency signal 13 days ago. Though there was no receiver location.

I got confused at that, we didn't sent a emergency signal. No one had permission for that without Captain's direct order.

"But we didn't face any dangers to sent a emergency signal." I stated the obvious.

"That's the problem." Lou said. "You know if that signal sent to particularly someone, than they will know our coordinates."

But who needed those coordinate... ohh, now I think I was getting to it, "You think someone sent that signal without Cap's order. Someone wants our stationary coordinates." Suddenly realization struck me, "Someone trying to steal our blue prints and Power Grid designs for a third party. You sure someone not following us? We should tell the others about it!"

"When I found about that Lauren was with me. So she knew everything from start. And your OS needed for that." Captain pulled out a pen drive from her pocket and handed me that.

"What's that?"

"Some signal tracing program. You just need downloaded it in your primary OS and you can keep an eye during test for any stray signal. But are you sure no information will be slipped from your primary chip?" Captain asked raising a eyebrow.

"Yeah. I tested that before everything previously. I installed a filter system, sort of virtual valve. The primary system can only receive data, one-way OS. To send anything I have to use my fingers USB port." I tapped my index finger on the table, "It's complex, but I don't want any data leakage later."

"Understandable. Though you only have to calibrate secondary Grid and monitor primary Power Grid. You only need to accept data." I nodded, it would be no problem.

Then I asked again my previous question, "You sure whoever they are they'll try again tomorrow? We can tell Sam to…"

"I'm very much sure. That's the reason I didn't tell everyone; I trust Sam, but the moment he'll know about it, he'll try to figure it by himself which undoubtedly will catch attention of our target's, whoever they are. I didn't wanted to drag you in this, but given the situation your help is needed. I also don't want to inform our security heads, those Jordan twins probably inform Rama's council and we have to halt our project tomorrow. And if we don't do the phase one test tomorrow, we'll face some serious monetary problem." Cap took a deep breath and continued, "It's a big project Alex, we came this far, we can not loose it now." She stopped and sighed, "And there's also a chance that it might be not that complex. It could be just a software malfunction, some glitch or maybe some sort of virus. It's a delicate situation. I have to handle it carefully." She took the tablet from me and closed it. "You know as the In-Charge of the team, I cannot accuse anyone without proper evidence. And the evidence," she tapped the pen drive she gave me, "is all we need."

I nodded in understanding. She had a lot of responsibility, she could not just accuse or warn someone in some sensitive mission like that. I had known Sam and Lauren even before the mission; and Cap known Martha and Jaclyn previously. But others? I barely knew them. Well I knew them for last six months, but we hardly had many times in between work to chit-chat all the time.

And Captain had to be cautious. Specially when there was always possibility of some kind of space pirates or other terrorist group attack. That was why we had two specialist lieutenants as our security head.

"So when we start the bridge, we'll look for any stray signal and catch them red handed." I concluded. "Anyone else know?"

"For now no, later I'll tell Jaclyn privately." She watched the time, "Now you can go for training. What will you wanted to do anyway?" She asked suspiciously, Lou also looked at me curiously.

"Well," I coughed, "I wanted to check my physical stats, so…"

Lou smirked at that, Cap just looked mildly annoyed like she knew I'll do something like that. Oh well. "Just.. go. Install the program I gave you and report here tomorrow at seven-thirty sharp. Is that understood, Mr. Craig?"

"Yes, ma'am." I nodded and quickly leaved the room.

Well, if I think at that way, tomorrow I was going to act like a mini Sherlock Holmes, yey for me.

But first Jaclyn's meal.

I just wished if nothing go wrong, it'll be better.

Later I just wished if I could kill Murphy.

(**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)**

It took me ten more minutes to collect the food plate for Jaclyn. When I entered the training room, Jaclyn was behind the control panel, typing away on the screen. When she saw me she smiled. Her smiled widened when she noticed the plate, as I put it over the control panel.

"You know Alex, I was just kidding. But thanks for bringing the food anyway." She said and took a piece of salad and started chewing on it.

"Yeah, yeah. No problem. It's for helping me here. So what training course were you selected?" I asked, while tried to peek at the screen from beside her. Today I needed slightly harder courses than regulars.

"What do you need?" She asked as she scooted to make room for me to see the screen.

Indeed, in the screen there were many training and obstacle courses. Normal workouts as running, weight lifting, bench, skipping for warm ups. Than there were non-weapon combats, weapon training and others or a selective course for parkour.

Non-weapon were all hand-to-hand fighting as boxing, kickboxing, Judo, karate, mura thai and other whole branch of martial arts. I knew boxing, kickboxing and Judo, but most of the time I used mixture of whatever I could; and due to my right arm was the strongest part of my body, I tried to use it as much as I could. Though no lethal blow.

Any incursion by any intruders, be it space pirates, terrorists or even thieves upon ISS or other Space Council Body was serious crime and judged according to that. Even having top security, every astronaut must had a B ranked military training to get a astronaut license. In training we had mostly learned to disarm or unconscious any attackers. Lethal attacking also taught to us with our choice of weapon; but if there was any fight, we needed emergency situation or attack in defense or Commander in-charge's order to exchange any lethal attacks with firearms.

In weapon training there was a wide variety of firearms — from normal hand pistol to sniper rifle, semi or full automatic rifle, laser rifles. For hand-to-hand were mostly used teasers, and one-of-a-hundred situation someone used knives. Though I never used it. I liked sniper rifles most; though Sam said it's because I was too lazy to use others. I personally liked it because I had to aim and shoot, but in training I just had to sit one scheduled spot and shoot. But in no sense it's a easy task.

Teasers used as a paralyzer and also a blunt weapon to hit. It was encouraged mostly to used by everyone. I mean if you took down an enemy with less physical damage on either party, the better. So it was like a compulsory to use it first, much like police forces.

Now I needed to test my agility, flexibility, how much force could be produced by muscle mass; than would came weapons.

"What course should I do?" I murmured to myself. Than thought meh, why didn't do all of my training courses for a short amount of time period.

"Why don't my whole training program? I like to try everything."

One of her fine caramel colored eyebrows raised upwards in disbelief — yeah, I needed to invest more time in training, if everyone giving me that expression — than she smirked, "Well than, be my guest."

(Some times later)

One hour later I lie down on the floor – sweating and panting like nobody's business. Before training I changed into a sweatshirt and a gym shorts; now they were completely soaking in sweat like I just ran in downpour. I lifted myself up and sat on a chair to rest, as I saw Jaclyn finished up the recording, which would calculate my stats by computer. I grabbed the nearest water bottle and took big gulps from it.

"I still have to do an 'Armed Program', don't I?" I asked her panting.

"You know Alex, it is mandatory after some training schedule." She answered without looking at me.

"That's not mean I have to like it." I groaned and took another gulp from the water bottle.

Mandatory fighting programs were like small exams to see someone's progress in training. One had to complete those programs to went forward in training. Those were divided in two simulations — hand-to-hand fighting or armed fighting. Today she chose an armed fighting sequence for me. Suddenly I remembered something I needed to ask her, "Hey Jaclyn, how more training hours I need to get a A rank?"

She took a moment to check the monitor before answered, "69 hours worth of training and 3 fighting programs to complete — excluding today's. Than you can get A rank."

Sheesh, still two and a half months training if I did one hour per day.

Finally she finished doing… whatever she was doing and looked at me, "Are you ready? Or did you need a baby nap?" She teased.

"Ha ha ha." I drawled, "Very funny Jaclyn."

"I know I am." She replied smugly.

Rolling my eyes at her I got up and put a training suit/armor I already kept on a chair beside me. It looked like a normal carbon poly-fibre full bodysuit in black color, with raised neck portion. Zipping it up all the way to my neck, I went to the fighting arena — actually it's a big raised platform, but 'Fighting Arena' sounded cool — and put a metal armored helmet on, which came with the suit. Immediately the armor started to power up and I synchronized my Gamer OS with it.

**Synchronizing System with chosen Fighting Module**

**Scores will be recorded by terminal computer**

That was another thing I used on the projector lens I was using. When using a helmet or mask — any mask, the holographic screens it would project will reduced it's size to mini-screen according to the helmet. By that I didn't had to always walk with a foot long screen in front of me for everyone to see.

**Synchronizing Completed**

Jaclyn gave me a thumbs up and arena's lights dimmed. Five dull white holographic figures suddenly came to life in front of me. They were just resembled human figure — no male or female. All of them wore holo carbon poly-fibre armor, gloves, boots and a mask.

They stood in two rows; three in front and two in back. Two of the first three had one knife each; last one had a teaser. The two in the back had one regular rifle and other laser rifle. I, on the other hand had a teaser and a laser rifle at my disposal, which only had five rounds each; a quantum shield was attached to my left wrist. Of course, all of the weapons were holographic.

There were no real weapons here. But the fighting no less real. In the whole inside of the suit had electric discharge nodes, what would control resulting movements in practice fights. So, if one of the holograms punch me in the gut, the surrounding nodes would sent a electrical discharge in my stomach muscle. I would felt that hit and pain, but as soon as I powered off the suit the electrical discharge would cut off and the pain vanishes. So there was no real damage even in a lethal attack. It's a very effective practice method and the cost was also low. If it was drones or training bots there's always been a damage cost, but after it's invention nearly a decade ago, training costs reduced dramatically.

As for all fatal attacks, if it crossed a certain tolerance level, the attacks stopped abruptly and the suit powered off. So it's not like user would feel electrical discharges continuously or anything.

My suit's Sensory receptors activated and I 'grabbed' my holo weapons, each in one hand, from my 'belt'. I took a deep breath and felt calming myself, thanks to ECS. My body was still exhausted, but the feeling of exhaustion reduced greatly. I exhaled and focused on the task ahead. Time to put all of the trainings at work.

Suddenly my Gamer OS alerted me starting of the attacks.

**Initiating Armed Fighting Module: Phase One**

I lift my shield in front of my chest just in time as 1st one from my left suddenly threw it's knife towards my heart in deadly accuracy and started to come rushing to me immediately. I blocked one of it's punch with the shaft of my teaser and bashed it's head with my shield to put some distance between us.

I looked at the other two and ran towards them. My first target was the 2nd one. That middle one with teaser was bigger threat than the other two.

Apparently those computer programmings deciphered my movements, as I neared them the 3rd one sent a kick at my shin, but I was ready. I twisted to the side and crouched low, caught it's incoming left leg between my right armpit and bought my shield's sharped edge on it's knee. That leg bend in an odd angle upwards and 3rd fell on it's ass. But that didn't stop it from hurling it's knife towards me.

That was the thing about those holographic figures. While technically I could still endured pain, if it only for some time; those time they didn't even felt pain. So they didn't stop attacking to recover. Their injury seemingly for show, until they rendered unconscious or dead.

Thung!

I blocked 2nd's teaser attack by my shield with one hand and 3rd's knife by the shaft of my teaser with the other and stopped their momentum. No doubt those sound effects given by Jaclyn. I thrush my shield back to keep some distance between the opponent teaser and me; I jumped backwards for some breathing room.

Wanting to finish the fight quickly this time, I pressed my attack to the second knife wielder as knife and teaser clashed. I tilted the teaser's shaft downwards to slide the knife off to the shaft. Quickly I spun the teaser and bought it on 3rd's stomach, electroded it. It stopped moving and I spun my attention to the 2nd attacker as I saw movements in my peripheral vision and tilted my head sideways to dodge a knife coming for my neck from behind. I thrust my right elbow back with as much force as I could, which undoubtedly would broke any normal man's ribs. As a result, 1st doubled over on the floor, unmoving. Well, that was quick, it was down for the count. I hoped it was for the situational shock and not for heart stopped working.

I caught sight of the 2nd, as using my distraction it came far closer than my comfort to attack. I blocked it's attack again with my teaser's shaft and kneed it's stomach. As it started to double over forward, I quickly spun behind it and bought the teaser on it's neck.

Of course, it fell on the floor, unmoving.

Suddenly all three of them faded and I got an alert.

**Phase One: Completed**

**Initiating Phase Two …**

That was all the warning I got before I crouched low and bought the shield in front of me, as bullets and lasers rained down on me from the other two rifle wielders — 4th 5th.

The moment they stopped firing for reloading, I peeked out behind the shield and threw the teaser at 4th, the bullet rifle one. It flew straight to it's chest and electroded it, as it became limp on the floor.

Huh.. I thought about disarming 4th, but well, it was better.

By the time 5th one repowered it's laser gun and started shooting again. Still hold the shield in front of me, I started to creep near it. Suddenly it broke in a run towards me. I quickly opened my laser rifle's scope and changed it into sniper rifle mode as 5th kicked, tried to swept my feet from under me — still firing. I jumped over it's head, bought the shield under me as I skidded across the floor. Quickly before it could turn around I fired it's left kneecap, brought it on it's knees and aimed the scope's laser red dot on it's head.

"Freeze." I called out.

**Phase Two: Completed**

**Armed Fighting Module: Success 100%**

"Good job, Alex. Better than before." Jaclyn complimented as last two opponents also faded and she turned off the training module. "Next time try to finish this more quickly."

"How long this time?" I asked as I righted myself on my feet, my weapons and shield already gone.

"5 minutes 27 seconds." She replied.

I hummed as I deposited the suit and helmet. I went to the USB console and retrieved my supposed Stats via my hand. I snickered mentally at the thought — my personal USB hand.

Than there's came my stat page.

**Name: Alexander Aloysius Craig Title: Specialist Spacecraft Engineer and Data Analyst Level: N/A (Not Entered)**

**Class: Military Rank B Nickname: Alex Age: 19 Height: 6'1"**

**Iris / Hair Colour: Deep Blue / Blonde**

**Next Level: N/A (Locked)**

**HP: N/A MP: N/A**

**Strength: 40-42 Dexterity: 30-32 Vitality: 36-38 Intelligence: 58 Wisdom: 38-40 Luck: 100**

**Stat Points: Points**

**Personal Info: Alexander Aloysius Craig was from District 9 in planet Rama-9. He was an orphan. He was graduated from Nexus University and joined ISSRD in 27 RY. He is now a part of the awesome specialist crew 'The Prometheus Gamma'.**

"You upgrade my ranking." I stated the obvious. Surprised I turned to her to see her looking at the floating screen in front of me.

"Yes." She answered distractedly and pointed at that bluish box, "It's very odd, even for you, you know."

"I know." I said smiling. She just rolled her eyes and shooed me towards the door. "If you don't need anything, than go."

I looked at my sweaty from and nodded. I needed a shower first before dinner.

"Ok. Bye Jaclyn!" I bid her as I exited the room and went toward my quarters.

"Bye Alex!"

By the time I showered and went for meal it's already 22:30. I quickly ate and went to my room, downloaded the data Captain told me to and went to sleep.

That night I had trouble sleeping. Sure we were ordered to get enough rest so we could operate properly the next day, but I was too excited to sleep peacefully. So many months we spent on this project. And it was all coming together at last.

But eventually sleep came.

Dreamless.

**(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)**

I didn't think the gravity of the situation actually sunk in me until it was starring at my face with bold letters, literally.

As the morning came or more like time of reporting came, I started to get more edgy.

Sure, we were working on that project for months. I was pretty sure there was no mistake; Cap wouldn't allow this test run without double checking everything on her own. Or triple checking, or quadruple checking..., well, I thought the point was gotten across. So today was going to be a success, we all sure of it. But still it didn't help my nerves.

It specially didn't help when on my way from my quarters to work station every single person I met looked nervous. The whole crew felt anxious, maybe minus Cap. Those security officers also, but I didn't think they actually bothered by our mission other than providing safety. Minus Brandon too, I thought he felt irritated, because everyone feeling anxious.

However I reported command room on time.

Now sitting on a chair, I swung my legs back and forth in amusement as I savoured at the sight of Sam and Martha collided. Apparently Sam was moving some files hastily as he didn't saw Martha coming towards him. As a result they both crashed on the floor in tangled limbs. Martha got up quickly and now helping Sam to get up. Sam's cheeks already deep red and I could feel his red hot blush even from here.

Martha just laughed at their misfortune, took the files from him and went to her own computer terminal. Sam also gave a embarrassed laugh, but as soon as Martha was out of his sight his laugh turned into a shit-eating grin.

'There goes my supposed 'boss'. The one and only ladies man.' I thought sarcastically as I rolled my eyes at his big grin. He was practically broadcasting that one of his romantic fantasies just came to life. Seriously what type of sappy rom-com movies that guy saw? 'Uhh..' I mused internally with a frown, 'on the second thought I really don't want to know. I don't think I can stomach that.'

He went to his own terminal to rearrange other files and notes with a light spring on his steps. I was sure if there was no one in command room now, he would gave a fist pump and 'whoop'ed.

I tore my gaze from 'Sam Martha Free Opera' to my side to see Lauren approaching me with a smile. She noticed where my eyes were moments ago and her smile boarded.

"You're enjoying this." She accused me as she got near, though she had a light smile on herself.

"Of course." I nodded shamelessly. "I have to pass the time somehow before Cap order us to power up." Than I grinned, "And it was a good opera show indeed."

She rolled her eyes, "You're just enjoying because your 'boss man' gotten embarrassed by his maybe-crush. And now he was grinning like a lunatic."

"Yeah. So what?" I shrugged, "I need my laughs. Bite me."

"Maybe I will." She winked.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh," I nodded sagely, "For your information, if you want to embarrass me, it's not working."

"You're no fun, Alex." Lou pouted before looking at me and started twirling a strand of her hair between her fingertips.

I looked at her a couple of seconds than folded my arms over my chest.

"No."

"Wh-what?" She said in mock confusion, "I don't even said anything!"

"You don't have to. I'm not an idiot, Lou."

"Please?" She begged as she took a empty sit beside me, "One more time? I want to see your game thingie!"

My eyebrow twitched, "First of all, It's not a 'game thingie'. It's called 'The Gamer Experience', a Semi-automatic Operating System —"

"Sounds mouthful. I like 'game thingie' better."

Ignoring her I continued as like she never interrupted, "— and second, even if I want to I can't show it now."

"Why?!" She whined? Really?

"It's now running that," I gestured towards monitors at my desk, "I told you after all of that, no?"

"Oh.. okay. Spoiled sport." She said glumly, than perked up as though just remembering something.

She leaned in closer and whispered, "So, what's about that emergency signal, partner?"

"'Partner'? For what?"

"Duh. You're now Cap's detective." She said in a 'are-you-idiot?' voice, "And every detective needs partners in crime. So, I'm very helpfully choose myself." She nodded surely.

"Of course. Why don't I think of that?" I replied dryly.

She smiled, "Okay, seriously, what about the tracker?"

"I integrated it into the system." I said with a frown, "It'll work just fine if something gotten caught."

She patted my shoulder, "Like Cap said it also could be nothing." I nodded but I had a sinking feeling there will be something.

I glanced over Lauren's shoulder to see Captain Sierra coming towards us. Immediately she spotted Lauren sat beside me.

"Lauren, go check the backup generator on your terminal. We'll start the process in five minutes." She ordered Lou.

"Well, that's my cue." She gave me a thumbs up and hurried to her computers to process the order.

Captain just gave a nod at my direction and went to her own computer terminal beside me, probably to recheck everything, again.

"Okay, everyone. All ready?" Cap said loudly. There was a chorus of 'yes ma'am's and nods in confirmation. "Alright Sam, Activate Photo-Electron discharge."

Sam tapped few options on his computer and in front of me a notification popped up.

**Photo-Electron discharge activated**

**Power Output: 78.67% and rising**

As soon as the alert came two drones disengaged from in front of our spaceship and floated forward in space. We all saw that by the front spaceship window as they stopped roughly five hundred metres far from our spaceship and put a good two hundred metres space between them for avoid any gravity pull.

**Drone 1T 2W were stationed and functional!**

"Alex, bring the software." She ordered me.

"You got it, Cap." I nodded. I tapped some options on the computer monitor and did just that.

"Drone 1T 2W were stationed and functional. Starting Power Grid." Captain voiced loudly her instructions to the mission log recorder in front of her.

**Initiating Power Grid Data Load**

"We're now ready to open the bridge, Captain." Sam informed Captain Sierra.

"High Distance Space Bridge Sequence. Starting in three," we all waited in battered breath; "two," all of us looking either the monitors or the front window; "one" Captain pressed the big 'START' button on the monitor, "Start!"

We all who were starring at the window directly shielded our eyes, as bright bluish-green and white light filled our vision. The lights started swirling like a whirlpool in the space between two stationary drones. The lights looked like it's got concentrated more and more by every seconds. Suddenly with a rippling motion they stilled and it's middle section opened in a circle. A smile formed in my face as we could see space — another location's space and stars inside of the circle.

**High Distance Space Bridge Activated**

**Maximum Range: 40 LY**

**Current Locked Location: Rama-9 (5.7 LY)**

**Status: Stable**

"YES!" Sam pumped his fists as he cheered loudly, breaking our awed moment. Immediately all of us started clapping at the joyous achievement. Lauren, Martha, Sam, Jordan twins, other security and correspondent staffs were all shaking hands and congratulating each other. Even Brandon wore a tiny smile.

'We did it.' I thought internally in a giddy happiness.

I looked at Cap to see she was supporting the biggest grin I ever saw on her face.

"Congratulations everyone. All of our hard work bore fruit now at the moment." She just could not stopped smiling as she congratulated every staff. "I thank every one here— "

"Hoorey!" I cheered loudly with a grin.

Captain gave a laugh at my expense. "Yes, and what Alex said."

I laughed as I adjusted the power supply to make the space bridge stable more. I looked to the side to see Lauren came up towards me.

"Hey, congratu — oomph"

She gave a big hug with a equal big smile. "Oh, stop the formalities, will you?" She said in mock exasperation as she broke the hug. She looked up to my shoulder and said, "Hey Sam."

"Hey, kid." Sam gave both of us a handshake, "We all did awesome!"

"Just 'awesome'? I think— "

**Beep! Beep!**

The computer beeped as I saw a new notification popped up.

**Security Breached!**

**Emergency Beacon Activated!**

My eyes widened as I saw the alert. I saw Lou also watched that with wide eyes, while Sam looked in confusion.

"Why it's activat— "

"Captain!" I called out loudly catching her attention. When she looked at where I was pointing she quickly came up to me.

"From where?" She asked without any preamble.

Lou quickly came beside me as we both started to check the computer.

"It's beside the storage room, but there's only..." Lou started.

"Emergency Space Pods room." I supplied. Actually it's escape pod room for any emergency situation. And last time I checked Simon was on duty there.

"Jaclyn!" Cap called out our resident military trainer, "Go. Check the escape pods room. Someone has unauthorised access."

"Gotcha." Jaclyn nodded and ran quickly from our room, like she already anticipated something's wrong.

Adam and Amelia gave us a look that's equally curious and suspicious. Adam came forward and demanded in a flat tone, "Captain Leonaero, what's happening? We will like to know."

"Later. First help Jaclyn. There's a security breach in emergency escape room."

The twins both looked at each other in wide eyes and they also quickly ran the direction Jaclyn went.

We all the scientists team waited for them, as Cap and Sam switched off the signal. But I noticed there was also a error alert coming up. I opened my mouth just as the room's doors slid open.

Jaclyn first entered with rustled clothes and a bruise on her forehead. Behind her were both Amelia and Adam were no better than her. Both supporting some light bruises. A thin line of blood tickled down from Amelia's nose. Adam had a black eye. But the most shocking thing was he was carrying Simon's prone form bridal style.

I starred in complete shock at Simon as his head dangled with each step Adam took. His hands swung limply from his body. A thick white foam coming out between his lips.

"Is he—" Cap begun.

"Dead. Cyanide. We almost got him, maybe he thought it's better than jail, his last resort. Those bloody extremists!" She spat loudly.

"Martha," Captain called the shocked doctor, "Check for pulse."

Adam laid Simon's dead body on the floor. Martha quickly check his pulse and shook her head in negative. But everyone already could guess that; he couldn't be alive in cyanide poisoning.

Amelia gave Cap some papers which I didn't noticed she was holding. On them a watermark of some red-colored crest. When I took a look properly at that I gasped and felt a pang of anger. It's a mark of one of the Armageddon's extremist terrorist group.

"I found that in his coat pocket." Amelia explained, "Apparently he was one of the 'Black Fist' terrorist group." Everyone gasped at the reveal.

"He gave hell of a fight, even with us three." Jaclyn started from where Amelia finished. By now Martha started to patch up her nose.

"But wasn't he only a A ranked officer?" Sam asked her, confused.

Jaclyn shrugged, than winced and hold her shoulder, "Who knows? Maybe he forged documents. But how he fought seamlessly, he must be an AA or a higher ranked officer." She sighed, "He was planning to escape with one of those escape pods. But when we cornered him, he took the last resort. Spineless bastard!" She cursed again.

I starred his at the unmoving body with – Betrayal? Pity? Anger? I-I didn't know. How could someone went that far? Was it that much easy to him? To just end his life like that? For someone like him, was it as much easy would be to end others? I shivered at the thought and tore my eyes from the body. Sam stood beside me and hold a comforting hand on my shoulder.

Was I angry? Yes. Should a terrorist end in that fate? Probably. But he was also one of our teammates — who betrayed us. Yesterday after listening Cap's words I seriously prayed that the previous signal was a system error. But now?

"Ma'am," Adam begun as he addressed Captain Sierra, "You have to tell us everything from the start. It was a Z level crime. He will be label as a traitor against humanity. We need an explanation."

Cap nodded as she started to tell the previous events, essentially what she told me yesterday. I forcefully turned off everyone's conversation, I closed my eyes to calmed myself and went to my terminal to check the error. I still had work to do.

I was finding error files when two alerts came back to back.

**Proximity Sensors Alert!**

**Energy signature distance: 6523 km (93', 4655", 213****)**

**Power Grid reached Locked Level! (output 97.88%)**

**Main Engine will reach Volatile Status in: 30:54 minutes**

"H-hey, Cap", I called her dumbfounded, shit, did today could not get any more good?! That-that's just unfair! "It's not supposed to happen, right? Because it's says the ship's gonna blow up!" At the end I nearly exclaimed in panic. Fuck the ECS!

To her credit Cap's eyes only grew in the size of the dinner plates in response. She quickly came, looked at it and checked the computer again.

"Holy shit!" She muttered quietly, "That fool already done the damage." She turned to Lauren, "Try to cool down the engine. Martha go and turn off the secondary engine." She immediately took control over our sitty situation. "Sam, Brandon go to the engine room, try to cut off the power grid manually." Without another word they rushed to the exit. "Alex, find the error and shut of the damn bridge. NOW!" I swallowed and started to find what made those error alerts and tried to stop the bridge.

"Enemy troupe coming from 0500, distance roughly six hundred and fifty kilometers." Adam informed us, "It's a Nevada Black-III Warship! How did they got that advanced warship at there hand?" Adam wondered aloud. Suddenly Amelia shouted, "Brace yourselves. They are preparing for attack."

Suddenly a shockwave ran through the ship. My feet nearly gave away and I gripped the work desk tightly. When the tremors subsidised I looked at our female security head incredulously, "What the hell was that?"

"Our quantum shields, it can't hold the laser attacks much longer. We don't have enough power to run both the bridge and the shield together. Enemies will be breach the shields."

Cap just looked at the screen and took a calming breath as our ship started to shook again. "How much time we have before the shield breaks?"

"Twenty minutes top, ma'am."

Suddenly Sam and Brandon came rushing, "Sorry Cap, the system is locked. We can't override it manually. It don't stop 'til the nuclear reactors run dry on power."

"Martha, Lauren?" She inquired.

"Secondary engine is shut off. But it's improve nothing if we don't switch off the primary engine." Lauren explained hurriedly.

"Alex, can you reboot the software?"

"Whatever virus is this, it's broke our security protocol. Our power grid is already compromised. We can't –"

"Can you bypass it or not?" She snapped.

I starred at her in widened eyes, "I-I can't. I can't Cap. Sorry."

"No, I am sorry. I don't mean to snap." She shook her head. Then suddenly her eyes widened, "Alex didn't it locked in Rama's position?"

"Yes. But we can't call them for help. Our emergency signal not working now."

"Who said we need to call them, when we can directly go to them."

I was stunned at the suggestion. Yes, yes. Why can't nobody think it first. We could do that. But..

"But our ship won't fit in the bridge." Martha pointed out what I was thinking.

"We don't need to. We'll use the pods. Adam secure the body in a stasis pod. We still need his body for postmortem." Then she looked at me and Sam, "Sam, Alex copy every data regarding the space bridge. Then destroy every single data about that from mainframe computer. We can't afford any anything go to their hands. Lauren, increase power output at 100%."

"But then the ship –"

"It'll explode." Cap nodded, "But by the time we will cross the bridge and they will be near our ship. They will got the burnt. Rest of you, go start up each pods. Amelia how much time do we have?"

Amelia looked at the monitor and grimaced, "Thirteen minutes."

"Okay guys hurry, hurry. We don't have much time."

I copied the data and crashed the mainframe, similarly Sam collected every notes and deleted others data.

We quickly arrived at the emergency escape pods room to see everyone ready to go. We gave our hard drives and motherboard circuit designs to Captain.

"Alright team, we will meet again at the rendezvous point as soon as we cross the bridge. Good luck everyone."

We bid farewell to each other and I quickly went up to my escape pod. We all hopped in our respective pods and hit the engine. Immediately all the twelve smaller ships set off in space.

As we neared the bridge one of the laser attacks broke the quantum shield and hit the cockpit. Then our engine room burst in a sudden explosion which also caught the nearby enemy warship and exploded in fire and debris. 'Yeah, take that idiots!' I cracked a smile in morbid glee.

That's the last sight I saw as my escape pod entered in the space bridge.

Suddenly bright colors started to flash before my eyes. I closed my eyes as my eyes started stinging, my pod launched forward and I felt a sudden weightlessness.

"Agrhhh.." I cried out in futile as my head pounded in my skull and my stomach flipped. Everything begun to turn, my pod started to fly around in circles. I begun to feel nausea, but then everything stopped.

Pod's artificial gravity returned and I groaned, gripping my head tightly. "We should test the bridge first. I feel sick!"

Still nursing my pounded head, my attention went to in front of me as my primary chip's holo screen started flickering and to my surprise changed into a red screen. Suddenly a text in black popped up –

**_YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE DO THAT_**

– and then it switched off completely.

'What the hell? Did I break something?' I wondered while the computer monitor beeped as I checked for any energy readings.

'Stray dimensional energy huh? Weird.' If all of this is not complicated enough. 'And why was pod's exterior overheated?!

But my heart sank a moments later as I saw my surroundings. I was in deep space and there was no sign of Rama. Hell, there was not even an asteroid.

I frantically searched for a inhabitable atmosphere/ planet. Suddenly the monitor gave a 'beep', signaled that the machine found a habitable planet. When the planet and it's residual Star's picture came in front of me, my mouth fell open.

"Earth." I whispered in awe. How was it even possible?! Earth was several hundred light years far away. How was I even came close just in one jump?! It's impossible… it's…

'Okay Alex, got a grip, how I came here thought later,' I told myself. I locked the location — barely half light years from here — and hyperjump there at full throttle.

In seconds I came near to the Earth. But when I looked at the planet I did a double take. It was Earth alright but it's continents were all shifted. Were some big earthquake happened here? Then I looked the side and understood why I was getting stray dimensional energy readings before.

The Earth's Moon was shattered.

It was like someone fell a glass plate on the floor. Nearly 50% of the moon was intact, but the other parts shattered in little segments.

Suddenly everything clicked into place. Dimensional energy signal, my pod became unnaturally superheated, my illogical hyperjump, earth lookalike earth, moon lookalike moon — somewhat. 'Don't tell me it's some other dimension, like some crazy sci-fi movie.' I thought, still looking at the sight stupidly.

I had only a moment to gawk at the sight before my pod entered that 'Earth's atmosphere and started to descending. Suddenly emergency alarms started blaring all around me.

**Entered Planet's Gravitational Field**

**Entered Atmospherical Field**

**Distance to ground: 1100Km. and descending**

**Descending Acceleration: Fatal**

**Pilot advised to leave Emergency Pod.**

**Repeat, Pilot advised to leave Emergency Pod.**

**Autopilot Program going off.**

With that my oh so helpful autopilot went off and my pod lurched forward abruptly. I glanced at the side in worry and to my absolute horror smoke started to rise from left engine. I checked again the distance from ground — 7500 Ft. I quickly grabbed a emergency backpack with parachute and put a goggles. My heart hammered like crazy. Dreaded, I closed my eyes and pressed the pilot ejection button.

I would admitted freely that yes, for a moment I felt absolute fear, before ECS reigned control of my jumbled nerves. During training every astronaut were taught emergency evacuation or emergency landing; but doing it now, knowing there was no safety net or medics to help you, that one small mistake could took my life — was really fearsome.

Wind rushed beside my ears as I ejected from the pod at who-knows-what deadly velocity with a parachute. The only thing that restrained my nerves to became fried chicken was ECS.

BOOM!

The source of the sound was my escape pod gone KABOOM and started descending at more velocity than me as a 'fireball of hell'.

Huh... I should stop making jokes when my life at the line. Sam's crude jokes rubbed me off more than I thought.

When I came close to the ground I inspected the terrain below at bird's eye view. It was a mishmash of desert, meadows, forests and cities here and there in far. Meaning there must be humans! I was wishing that THEY were must be HUMANS. I so not wanted some alien shit.

Far off I could see walls, a very big wall — like the Great wall of China in Earth. But I didn't think the Great wall of China had three layers of walls. And were those canons deposited on the walls? I didn't saw them clearly, but they looked like cylindrical metals in the sunlight.

I gave that no more thought as I came within 500 ft. of the ground. Compared to the rest of my journey, landing on the ground was anti-climatic. I stumbled, rolled on the ground, bumped my shoulder on a stone, I 'ouched' and stopped at the foot of a tree.

"Awww…" I groaned, rubbing my shoulder as I tried to clear my head at the sudden dizziness. I stumbled towards the nearby bush and vomited my breakfast.

Uhhh.. now I had acidic taste in my mouth. Panting I went to my backpack and detached the parachute. It was already torn apart in places, so it's no use anyway. I unzipped the bag, quickly took out a water bottle and gurgle to wash my mouth. Haa.., now that was better.

I kneeled on the stoney ground, breathed heavily as the adrenaline slowly went off. Now that I didn't feeling I was going to die, I started to take the surroundings of my landing.

That place looked like edge of the forest. The forest ahead itself didn't looked as thick as a rain forest, with bushes and trees. Behind me the bushes and occasional trees started to thinning as desert started to spread over.

Suddenly my attention snapped in front of me, as a bluish screen started to flicker. My hope raised as a stand-by page box came to life.

"Update. Location Update." I gasped urgently to the headset. I still put some hope that I didn't became a protagonist of some live sci-fi movie. However, the words that came to screen efficiently killed that tiny hope.

**Welcome To The Future User!**

I stared at the box open mouthed. Now I could thought only one thing.

I fucking hated Murphy!

(**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)**

Two figures walked down in a bright lightened hallway. The hallway itself looked like it curved from stone. One of the figures definitely a female — if all of the curves anything go by — walking ahead of the other male figure.

The female one was a tall woman with green skin and flowing red hair. She wore a full sleeved leather jacket underneath some light armour, spandex tights, long black boots and fingerless gloves. On the upper portion of her body armor was a breastplate, vambraces and shoulder guards. On her waist belt was a gun in it's hostler and a thin sword with sheath. Below the waist she wore shin and knee guards. She walked ahead with a brisk pace.

Behind her was a equally tall middle-aged man with long-sleeve black shirt underneath knee length blue robes. He wore a pair of black trousers, cargo boots; his tattered red cloak flowing behind him. Several white and brown bandages etched with runes warped around his hands to forearms and knees. His black hair covered with dust and there was a deep gash on one of his cheeks. His face was a shadow between wariness and exhaustion, but his eyes held cold determination.

But the most noted thing about him was that, his hands bound by glowing yellow handcuffs. From them the same colored chains extracted and the chains warped around his neck. He looked like a prisoner.

Well, he WAS a prisoner.

Those two walked down end of the hallway and stopped in front a massive stone doors. Frowning the woman touched the doors but hesitated to open that.

"It was okay, Gamora." The man addressed softly at the woman named Gamora, as she looked at him with sorrowful eyes. He tried to gave a reassuring smile but it came out as a grimace. "I will not hold any malice towards you or your actions."

"I… I'm sorry, Sorcerer Supreme." She said brokenly.

"I know. Me too." He sighed with a small smile, "You can call me Stephen, though." His face changed one of a determination. "Let's meet him."

Gamora said nothing more as she slid the massive doors open revealing a gigantic room. The two went inside and shuts the door.

The room itself looked like a King's courtroom. But upwards there was no ceiling whatsoever. One could saw the sky — or the space, littered with stars, in this case – through it. By the farthest opposite of the door, a hulking figure sat upon a large throne from few feet above the ground.

He was a tall man, at least 10 ft. tall with deep purple skin tone and a bald head. He wore glittering gold colored full set of armor — breastplate, shoulder guards, vambraces, bracers, spaulders, shin guards. On one of the throne's armrests set a head gear in same colored metal. He seemed to be inspecting a heavy gauntlet with two purple and yellow colored stones etched on it on his lap.

An amused smile played on his lips as soon as his gaze took the two newcomers, as both Gamora and Stephen's eyes locked onto the gauntlet upon entering.

"My lord." Gamora replied tensely.

The man ignored the red-haired woman's greetings in favour to address the other man directly in a sonorous tone, "Stephen Strange or I say the 'Sorcerer Supreme'." Noticing the 'Stephen' named man's defiant stance his amused look turned into a grin, "So much for fighting against me. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now you are before me again, alive. It'll be a shame to kill you again, Sorcerer."

"My life means nothing in the fight against you." Stephen spat at the purple man, "As long as there is pure hearts in the world, we will fight. The Avengers will assemble again, Thanos. You will pay for all of your deeds and destructions."

"'Avengers'?" The purple man identified as Thanos echoed mockingly, "Those children who all called themselves 'Heroes'?" chucking he added, "We'll see about that Sorcerer."

Thanos paused as suddenly the doors of the room opened again and a lone woman stepped inside. Though it looked like calling her a machine would be more appropriate than a living being.

She was a blue skinned woman with bald head. Most of her body made of cybernetics and metallic parts. Her head looked like her skull made of metal. Only her face, neck, shoulder and right upper arm had visible blue skin to show she was a alive person. Her both robotic red irises scanned her surroundings by shining brightly. Upper part of her body had a full set of battle armor, much like Thanos but black and gray in color and more compact looking – minus any head gear – over a sleeveless jacket. Below her waist she wore a black leather pants and high heeled boots over her mechanical legs. On her waist belt she had two guns strapped. In one of her hand's she hold a rectangular metallic box.

"My lord. I retrieved another Infinity Stone." She said emotionlessly in a robotic voice.

"Hmm. Let's see it, shall we?" He responded motioning her to get closer.

She went over to him and handed him that box. Upon opening a glowing bright blue stone revealed itself.

"Space Stone." Thanos gave a satisfied smile, "What are those Asgardians called it's containment unit again?"

"Tesseract, my lord."

"What did you do Nebula?" Stephen Strange asked that newcomer woman in horror, who was now identified as Nebula. "H-how did you got it?! What happened to Stark?!" Last questions he asked in clear outrage, rage sipping in his voice.

"Yes, Nebula." Thanos said as he put that stone in one of the carvings on the gauntlet on his lap, alongside other two stones. It glowed briefly before dimmed as Thanos put that gauntlet on his left hand. Flexing his fingers he turned an amused look at Strange, clearly enjoying his outburst, "What happened to our dear Tony Stark?"

"The human Tony Stark is dead. I retrieved Tesseract from his Armor Suit. It seems, he was trying to open a dimension portal by using it as a power source for his armor."

"N-no– ..." Strange whispered hoarshly as his shoulder slumped upon hearing his friend and comrade's death news. He looked like aged ten years in a mere second.

"I must say, I am pleased that you succeed in your retrieval mission, Nebula." He turned to Gamora, "I presume your retrieval mission not went as a success Gamora, unlike your sister's."

"N-no. My lord." Gamora cleared her throat and continued, "I had the 'Eye of Agamotto'", she glanced at Stephen but continued, " But a human rebellion group ambushed me and took the Time Gem."

Thanos raised an eyebrow, "From earth?"

Gamora shook her head, "No, not earthians. There was 45 humans and 64 sub-sentient cybernetic androids. Led by two humans named John conner and Katherine Brewster. They got hold on Time Gem and bypass it through static zone."

"Hmm. Go, give the information to the Black Order. I want you to find the Time Stone before one star cycle completes. I will not tolerate your failure next time, Gamora." He paused, "You don't want me to kill rest of your friends, just like I did to that half-celestial. No?" He asked amusedly.

Gamora's eyes widened in terror, her fists clenched to her side as she answered, "N-no, my lord. There will be no failure."

"I hope so. Remember, what your so called friends cost me." He said as he touched his gauntlet, "Do you even comprehend how much Asterexion metal cost me to make that new Infinity Gauntlet?" Then looked at Gamora in a stoney face, "Now go, put that sorcerer in a cell." He ordered.

She just nodded and exited the room with said sorcerer in tow. After they gone Thanos asked Nebula, "Did that human succeeded to open a dimension portal?"

"No." She shook her head, "But we received a transmitted signal from one of the Sun's Saturn's ancient race from an unverified dimension. It was a disaster beacon." She double tapped her right wristwatch and a holographic video feed started displaying over it.

The image focused in a airship's cockpit. The image was very distorted, but it could be visible that the pilot had some kind of bone armor plates and bone helmet. That pilot steered the ship to the side. Suddenly another ship came into view as it collided with the first ship headfirst and the feed cut off. But the second ship's name could be read. It said 'THE PROMETHEUS' in bold english letters.

Thanos turned his gaze at Nebula again, "And how did you retrieved it?"

"We caught a stray signal frequency from a activated Planewalker." Nebula admitted.

Thanos's demeanor changed for the first time during the entire conversation. He scowled at the new found information.

"Another Dimensional Walker?" He said to himself before smiled again, "Well, than I have to take care of that."

"Where are that insect, Nebula? My favourite arachnid? Hmm?" He asked Nebula.

"He is still struck in that multi-dimensional barrier, my lord."

"Well, we at least can open one portal for him, no?"

"Yes."

"Than brought him in the last position of our Dimensional Walker." His smile turned sadistic, "It is time for another hunting."

A small smirk crossed in Nebula's emotionless features and gone in an instant. "As you wish..."

She bowed.

"...Father."

**(XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx)**

**That's a warp. I know many of you readers already thinking it's another gamer fic, but believe me it's more than that. Also game mechanics won't coming before ch.4. And harness gamer power and become most powerful individual in the world is not Alex's true destiny — well, sort of. Oh, and for them who don't like oc's, Alex is NOT an oc.****Then who is he? Well, keep reading and you'll see. (wink, wink)**

F**or the game mechanics, yeah I give a scientific angle in that. I mean look at the world, in 70 or so years we cross leaps and bounds in science. Is it really not possible in coming years virtual reality games become fully brain controlled or semi-autonomous?****In most of the gamer fics a person gets the power by a higher being giving them the power or in RWBY franchise's default 'Aura does everything' explanation. That's not mean I don't like those stories. The best gamer story in this franchise is 'The Name of The Game', which is also the first story I read in RWBY. But my point still stands. That's why not going with the supernatural, I want to give a logical explanation of any powers, even if it's partial understandable for now.****And another important point — I didn't saw any of the RWBY episodes, ever. I didn't even know there was a animé called RWBY before I read the fic 'TNoTG'; and then I liked it's storyline. Every description of canon characters are based on purely my imagination and the information I get from Wikipedia. So if there are any dispute in character description it's either my lack of detailed knowledge for not seeing the episodes or fully intentional — based on my story line. It's my first story. That being said I apologize for any grammatical error or typos, as English is not my first language.**

A**nd cookies (Ruby special) for those who can tell how many books/ movies I mention here and what are those.****Please review, fav follow to show your support. And if anyone have any suggestion or idea, please you can send me via reviews or PM.**


End file.
